


Call Me Daddy

by jadeisaluckygirl



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeisaluckygirl/pseuds/jadeisaluckygirl
Summary: 这或许是一个相互磨合的故事。





	Call Me Daddy

V很瘦。

骨架从布满繁复花纹的皮肤下突起，略微外翻的肋骨毫不留情地硌着他，硬硬地卡在他的某块肌肉里。

于是他——Nero开口了：“说真的，怎么才能让你稍微不那么像个河豚似的扎人呢。”他正伏在V的身上，一如之前的许多个夜晚一样。所以我们可以说Nero是在有理有据非常客观地进行评价，但是V仍然不满意：

“等你知道如何正确使用比喻的时候，my boy。”

你根本不会知道他是哪根筋搭错了才会想出这么个绝妙的比喻——用河豚来形容一个瘦削的男人——而且是在床上。但是V还是相当善解人意地弓起膝盖，脚下用力蹬住床单把自己往上推过去。Nero压在他身上，这让他好一阵窸窸窣窣之后才终于和Nero拉开一点距离：“这样好一点吗？”

但Nero明显并不领情，他伸手按住V的肩膀，借力把自己也送上去。等他让V刚才的努力前功尽弃之后，原本按在肩膀上的手顺着后肩的线条向上扣住V的后脖子，手指卷着V柔软的黑色发丝。Nero缠上来，重新回到最初肌肤相亲的状态：“可以，但没必要。”他贴上V的嘴唇。

他们总是在接吻上花费很多时间，而这往往归罪于Nero。Nero在亲吻的时候很像个得到心仪已久玩具的小孩子，他用自己两片薄薄的唇瓣夹住V的下唇，辅以牙齿和舌尖，轻咬着、舔舐着，像品味什么薄荷糖一类的东西一样食髓知味，根本不厌其烦；而此时V会半阖上他浅绿色的眼睛，好像是每一次给那些恶魔最后一击的时候那样游刃有余地回吻他的Boy。这样的过程会持续很久，久到V开始怀疑自己以后也许可以在一众英国男人里鱼目混珠。好吧，虽然William Blake很有魅力，但他现在还不想失去自己的嘴唇。

于是这时他会用手环上Nero的脖子，拽着Nero短短的银发向后拉以强行让他们分开一条缝隙。虽然这样的举动会让Nero的蓝眼会像控诉一样可怜兮兮地盯着他；虽然很长一段时间以来V对这样的眼神依然没有多少抵抗力，但是V并不是只会蛮干的类型，他是个召唤使魔战斗而本尊负责伺机而动的法师，自保往往比制敌更加重要。于是他会别过脸去，回避Nero过于直接的视线，按着他的头迫使他将战线转移到更下面的地方。从他线条清晰的下颌开始，咬过突起的喉结，顺着从那之后开始的黑色花纹向下。途经单薄的胸膛，流连于深粉色的乳尖稍作整顿——Nero不明白为什么这小半年来相对和平的日子没能让V多长一两肉，起码看起来没有——再往下行军，是V的纤细的腰腹，纹身在这里戛然而止。

但是Nero的亲吻远没有结束。他的舌尖和唇一寸一寸地往下挪，好像要让V的全身上下都沾上他的痕迹，又或是他想出一本叫做《当你亲吻这里时他会怎样》的V的说明指南，类似于那些油腻的社交书。总是穿着罗马风格的皮履却不怎么有晒痕的脚背，小腿骨上附着的薄薄皮肤，大腿内侧的嫩肉，这些其他人并不会去在意的隐秘的肌肤，现在或多或少地被Nero弄上深深浅浅的红色痕迹，其中的一些由力度颇大的吮吻造成，另一些则归功于牙齿的轻咬，还有极小的一部分，大概是上一次“激战”的残留。而这些痕迹无一例外都激起两人的快感，生理上的，心理上的。喘息如同潮汐一般的，凌乱却如约而至，这正可证明这一点。

但这些小打小闹的啄吻并不是床笫之间的重头戏，附着薄茧的左手手掌摩挲着早已挺立的性器，Nero在V两腿之间埋首，先是轻柔地舔舐顶端，再小心地用嘴唇包裹着牙齿含住。V虽然瘦弱，尺寸不至于惊人却依然不可小觑，Nero并没有自信凭自己的技巧能用口腔将其全部包容。但是这样的刺激对V来说已经完全足够了。Nero的右手也没闲着偷懒，熟能生巧，扩张伴侣的甬道这种事他轻车熟路。

等到V获得的快感终于冲断他脑中代表理智和羞耻的弦，喉间酝酿的低叫和呻吟不绝于耳，插进Nero银发间骨节分明的手指逐渐收紧，Nero松了口，手撑起身体重新攀上去，把自己的性器和V放在一起磨蹭，不觉厌烦地和V交换一个冗长的亲吻，方才被释放的呻吟又被尽数压回V的口中，涅没于二人唇齿之间，变作交换的暧昧气息。

一吻结束，Nero手上捏着V和他自己湿漉漉的阴茎，前列腺液黏黏糊糊地混在一起，本来画面就不怎么有美感，而Nero还嫌不够似得开口命令道：

“Call Me Daddy.”

“哈？”V瞪大了眼睛，盯着Nero的眼神就好像他见到了洪水猛兽一样。“你清楚你在说什么吗？”

“我说错什么了吗？”Nero愣了一下，随即有些不解又有些难堪地皱起眉。他真没反应过来这句话有什么问题，不过就是像那些成人录像里的dirty talk一类的话罢了，稀松平常。过去他和V不经常会有这些对话，但是他想这大概没什么可大惊小怪的。

V的脸因为Nero惊人的dirty talk变成染坊，红了又绿绿了又红，最后还是笑出了声。众所周知地，他是Vergil人性的部分，而Nero是Vergil的儿子，所以他可以算作Nero的半个爹？自从他和Nero搞在一起之后他刻意地没去提这一点，这毕竟听起来带有些背德的色彩，他以为Nero和他心照不宣，结果Nero的神经粗到他难以想象的程度。他看着Nero的神情忍俊不禁，还是在气氛被完全破坏之前停下了——其实气氛在Nero开口之后就被破坏得差不多了。

V手上发力，将Nero按得躺倒，坐上他肌肉紧实的小腹让他不能随心所欲地动弹。一只手在身前撑住Nero结实的、还淌着汗水的胸肌，通过掌心V能感受到那里炽热鲜明的心跳，一下一下地顶弄着他的手掌。另一只手藏在身后抓住Nero硬硬地抵着他的阴茎。V低下头，粘在脸颊旁汗湿的黑发丝丝缕缕地垂坠而下，他故意缓缓地摆动自己的腰，用柔软的臀肉磨蹭着那个蓄势待发的大家伙。Nero难耐地伸手要抓住他作乱的腰，V笑着，拍开他的手，眼里微光流转，低声的喘息着：

“——你不认为无论从哪方面来说都是你叫我daddy比较合理吗，Nero？”

渊博如V，出口成章不是难事，复述一些情诗中黏腻的句段更是小菜一碟。他大可引用些高尚晦涩的诗，好让Nero自己意识到刚才他发表了什么毫无情趣的言论。但是现在而今当下，他不那么做。

世事变化得如此之快，观众们对灰姑娘放弃水晶鞋转头选择合脚木屐的傻白甜故事早已不太感冒，反而喜闻乐见灰姑娘继姐为了穿上水晶鞋削掉脚后跟而流出的狗血。

虽然Nero和V并不需要像那位心狠的继姐一样削掉自己身上的某个部位，但是两个人在一起总要有摩擦，没摩擦牛顿也不乐意。

可就算是被真的惹恼了、气急了，V也还是会说以“My boy”结尾的话，即使他清楚地了解他的知识储备足以支持他用不计其数的尖刻话堵得Nero讲不出反驳的话，而只能背着剑和枪杀那些不长眼撞上来的恶魔泄愤。V好心情地劝慰着他的Boy。他曾经在几乎走投无路时向Nero倾诉他对被爱的渴望，但是如今他爱着——是的他确实是这么说的——他的男孩，并在给予爱的过程中他能体会到之前从未体会过的满足感与存在感。

而此时他双脚分开跪在Nero身侧，身后被扩张柔软的穴口正被Nero性器的尖端抵住，他向下施力。主动权在手，肉壁被分开的感触清晰异常。Nero往上挺着腰促使着凶器更好地往里挺进，他终于还是掐住了V的腰，指腹在他的后腰上摩挲着那里光滑的皮肤，感谢上帝，V现在不会掉渣。他们互相熟悉彼此的身体，所以性器的进入理所当然的顺利，但在完全进入时V还是有一瞬间的失神——啊哦。

会伺机而动的并不只有V。

Nero就着下身相连把V按倒在床上，捞起他的一条腿整根没入，律动是本能，而V内里湿热的吮吸催化了本能的释放。二人呼吸的节奏完全乱掉，潮汐变作毫无章法的风暴。这与技巧无关，这与经验无关，这是爱与欲纠缠在一起凝成的战争，战友是对方，敌人是自己。

V的双腿紧紧勾住Nero的腰，Nero的上半身仿佛陷入一般紧贴着V，压迫着V细窄的腰线。在剧烈的震荡之中，快感从尾椎漫向四肢百骸，V眼角发红，睫毛湿漉漉地垂下，他不再想起那些如梦似幻意味深长的诗歌，而错觉自己被抛向天空，扔进海中，无所依靠，只有Nero是真实。他箍紧了Nero的脖颈，张口无声地尖叫——

Nero抱着V倒在床上。

他大口地喘息着，好像刚和恶魔鏖战一场，沸腾的血液还未完全冷却。转头看向V，V较他更甚，苍白的皮肤染上高潮的红，双眼半阖着，意识迷迷糊糊。

他把V又搂紧了些，V在昏沉中调整了一下姿势，缩进Nero的怀里。他看着V头顶的发旋出神，手指不自觉地缠起那些柔顺的黑色发丝打转。

他想起V念过的那些诗。

If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise.

也许他就是所谓的愚钝之人，但他知晓的事物远比V以为的多。Nero知道V的情感也即如他的身板一般纤细，他是一个魔王全部的人性。他确实不能立刻理解V那本诗集里全部的内涵，可是在V的耳濡目染之下，他也能大概猜到一些诗意的所思所想。他原本就不是有勇无谋的莽汉，只是更多的倾向于将心力花费在如何高效地将在路上横冲直撞的恶魔置于死地。外界总把他错认作毛头小子，可他并不是；就算他是，毛头小子对他的大诗人的爱也要比他之前斩杀的恶魔还要多。V想要被爱，他就直白而干脆地给，这种直白和干脆都是他自己理解的——就像他在每一次做爱之前都要抱怨V骨头硌得慌，到了最后把人家抱得死紧的人还是他。至于V顾虑的什么背德诸如此类乱七八糟的玩意儿，他当然也在意，但是V在他怀里睡着了，那就可以直接去他妈的，Nero自有一套哲学。

他搂着V，手指摸索着数了一阵V背后突起的脊骨节数，最后还是叹了口气。

跟Nico她们商量着改善伙食吧——

**Author's Note:**

> （对不起所以其实是因为上篇没亲这篇就报复性地要亲个爽跟什么感情磨合一毛钱关系没有，我溜了）


End file.
